User blog:Bendos the Silent/Othrys Ascending, Chapter 1 - The Woman in Black
Coming to you live from a basement bedroom in Kansas City, it's the real first chapter of Othrys Ascending! ... that sounded more epic on paper. Damn. This is chapter 1, with more following tomorrow, hopefully. Enjoy this first scrap of what's to come. I'm willing to bet you'll be surprised by who the narrative comes from. The Woman in Black Steps ring out, the sounds piercing my deep slumber and opening my ears to the following words. "General Overcast, sir! Are you in there?" The ruckus rouses me from blissful rest. I punch the pillow with a clenched fist and groan. It's too early for my duties, isn't it? Who the hell could be calling for me this early? The voice rings out again. "Sir, please! His Highness requests your presence!" Mad King Siegfried. Who else could it have been at this blasted hour? My groans become low growls as I lift myself from the mattress. The lock on my door clicks and rattles as the voice's owner attempts to open it. Rubbing the sore on my forehead from last night's outing, I stumble drunkenly towards the door and yank it open, more forcefully than I would if I was of right mind. In the hallway stands a short messenger, no more than thirteen years of age. He is startled by my hostile glare and quickly bows in respect, his head practically reaching his small feet. "Sir, please forgive me, but His Highness insisted on seeing you, immediately. Please don't punish me for my intrusion, I didn't mean too!" he rambles, his voice cracking from fear as he stands back up. I rub my eyes and gaze down at him with pity. No doubt the poor child was under threat of death from our beloved king should he fail. I push aside the hangover's effects to reply in a discernible manner. "I apologize for my hostility. Thank you for relaying the message, I will see him once I have cleaned up." His eyes brighten at my mercy and he bows again, before scampering back down the hallway. I soon follow after a brief clean-up, and make my way down the winding halls, sleepily shooting side glances at the portraits of ancestors of the Royal Family. As I approach the doors at the end of the hall, I take note of the guards stationed there. "You're entering the king's quarters, state your business." the left-most guard barks out as I make my way closer. I brush the hair out of my eyes on reaction and gaze at him darkly. "I am your general Overcast, here to speak to His Highness on his orders. Now stand aside." The guard shifts uncomfortably as he slides away from the doors, while his partner does the same. "Sorry sir, I didn't ... I didn't recognize you." I take no notice of his forced apology and push both doors open. The throne room looms before me, it's grandeur catching me off guard as I step inside. At its center, the throne itself stands tall and proud. In it sits a pudgy aging man who would of course have to be the Mad King himself. "Overcast, what took you?" he drawls, his voice making me clench the fist in my pocket. "I was asleep sir, as I normally would be at this hour." I retort, my words slurring. "Late night again, eh?" he chuckles. "I don't know what you're talking about, my liege." "I think you know very well what I'm referring too. You've snuck out of your quarters the past few weeks for the local tavern." He knows. Shit. "You've been spoiling the goods there, haven't you?" he inquires further. "I have not." "Mmm. I doubt that highly. I'd be willing to bet a whore is warming your bed now right now." Siegfried smiles. I sigh in defeat. There's no hiding my escapades any more. "Sir, I can explain-" I am cut off as the doors burst open and a figure rushes in. His red battle armor reflects the light from the windows as he charges past me and clumsily kneels before Siegfried. "My liege, urgent news!" the newcomer gasps out inbetween deep gulps of breath. "I did not send for you, Char." The Mad King speaks quietly. "This had better be good." Char stands quickly and catches his breath. "Someone armed has entered the palace. I couldn't catch his face, but he had a scythe, one that looked an awful lot like-" Siegfried silences him with a wave of his hand and glances at me. "Deal with this. We will discuss your activities later." Relieved to be freed, I shoot a grateful glance at Char and beckon for him to follow as I rush out. As we run down the hallway, I turn to face him. "What were you going to say this scythe looked like?" His gaze darkens as it locks onto me. "It looked like ... no, you'll think I'm crazy." "I need details on any and all threats, soldier. Now tell me." I push. Char's expression becomes meek as he continues. "It was like the scythe depicted in the ancient texts, the ones studied in school." he looks down as he continues. "Like, Mademoiselle." I frown. Mademoiselle is a mystical weapon that, considering it was only mentioned in legends, I consider just that. A legend. A myth. Maybe Char is crazy. "We'll see soon, we're here." he finishes as we turn the corner into an open courtyard packed with soldiers. At their lead I am relieved to see Turmoil, my cousin and best friend. He turns as he detects our approach. "Overcast! It's coming, be ready!" he tosses a bayonet-equipped rifle over to me. I catch it across my arms and follow the soldiers' gazes to a door about 40 feet away, at the other side of the courtyard. "Be prepared for whatever comes through that door, men and women!" Turmoil shouts out, raising his katana high above his head. The following silence is split by the door is thrown off its hinges by an unseen force and smoke billows into the courtyard. We cough as it reaches our lungs, and Turmoil continues to bark out commands to stand firm. The soldiers hear and readjust their aim whilst shielding their throats. The smoke begins to clear, and a silhouette becomes visual against its backdrop. I wait to see its features, and as the smoke finally lifts, I am shocked by what I see. A small girl, seemingly younger than the messenger who awoke me no more than a half hour ago. In her right hand rests a glowing scythe, even larger than she is. Its blade scrapes the ground and sends sparks flying in every which direction. Her eyes emanate a dark violet glow similar to the highlights that streak through her jet-black hair, but what strikes real fear into my heart are her hands. They are skeletal, lacking any skin and oversized for her body frame. I instinctively step back as her gaze sweeps the assembled squadron. But she finds me. Her eerie eyes locking onto me, she stops a mere 10 feet away from our position. Her lips move at last to form words. "General Overcast, I presume?" TO BE CONTINUED IN ... Chapter 2: I Am Your God. Author's Note Ooh boy do I hate using an iPad for this shit. Forgive any spelling/grammatical errors, there's likely a few. You people better appreciate what I do for you. Nah, jk. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will follow shortly either tomorrow if I get the iPad and appropriate time again. Cheers :D :~ ''Bendos'' ''--'' I endorse 'Murica™. 05:43, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts